Gadget the Wolf (TheIronJedi)
Gadget the Wolf was a member of the Resistance and one of Sonic best friends during the War. Background Beginnings Gadget grown up with a quiet Sunset Heights. He would regularly met his friends Fuchsia and Lot and do activates with them to fight off the boredom. Soon they would hear of rumors about a War and an unknown being who could bend reality. Lot being the chillest one past them off as rumors and thought nothing would come of it. Fuchsia was excited at the idea of fighting something because it sounded like fun. But Gadget was worried about what would happen if there was a war. However, one day when gadget was going to met his friends a Mystious Jackal began attacking the town. Gadget being extremely freak out at this he hind in hopes he would see him. the town militia would try stopping him but they were all killed in the process. Gadget, thinking i was braver then he was pick up one of there Wispons and tried holding him off. it was pointless and the jackal said to run in fear and thats exactly what he did. Joining the Resistance He hind in his house for 6 months he'd hear of a Resistance forming to stop the new found War. and hearing Fuchsia and Lot joining it he decided for his own safety he'll join to. so he was enlisted and and was issued a Bust Wispon. he'd meet Fuchsia and Lot and they told him all about the resistance and how they were going to take down the Eggman Empire. He'd go through training and he'd fumble a lot. but Knuckles and Amy knowing they needed more resistance operatives passed him anyway. Saving Sonic Eventually they'd hear Sonic was alive and started planning the rescue mission for him. Gadget hoped he didn't have to go, but he was the only operative available. he would then be brought to the Chemical Plant Spaceport and told he had to steal a shuttle. he almost got hurt but he'd eventually get to the shuttles. he would proceed to the Death Egg and attempt to rescue Sonic. while he was there he noticed all the other prisoners and helped them out to. eventually the alarms would go off and he'd run through the death egg to find sonic. he'd be stopped by overpowered Eggpawns but Sonic, freeing himself would bash them. Sonic them introduced himself and Gadget told him they needed to leave. Finding the Ruby They'd return to Resistance HQ and everyone celebrated Sonic being back, but not him for rescuing sonic in the first place. this ate at him for a while tell Sonic sat down and gave him a speech. feeling better he went on his next mission, to figure out what the strange power source in Mystic Jungle was. he'd slide down water sides and destroy badniks until he came across a strange ruby giving it off power. he'd store it for later as Blaze and Tails would find him. Fighting Infinite he brought them back to the base and they'd reunite with Sonic. Gadget would catch up with Fuchsia and Lot and showed them the ruby. Fuchsia though it looked beautiful and Lot laughed. however there reunine would be cut short as they all were given missions. Gadget was told to take part in the ground crew of operation big wave and establish a hold in Metropolis. he would try doing so until he ran into the same mysterious jackal he saw before. the jackal said he was Infinite and that he remembered Gadget from before, intimidating him. but Gadget remembered the speech Sonic gave and stood his ground. they would fight and come to a stand still. Infinite would active the ruby's power and tried killing him about do to his possession of the Ruby prototype he was immune to it. Infinite realizing that wouldn't work he flew off. later while the Sonic was confronting Robotnik, gadget noticed and when Infinite activated Null Space Gadget flew in to rescue him. unfortunately he'd be sucked in to but with the power of the Ruby prototype and Sonic's speed both he and Sonic where able to escape and re-confront Robotnik. Robotnik gave a forboating speech and flew off. after that he would return to base and get a chance to speak to Fuchsia and she said Lot was busy on his mission. Gadget would then tell her about the Infinite fight and she gasped and how amazing it sounded. she was also very impressed he stood his ground knowing his defeatist personality. Gadget said he did after he remembered the speech Sonic gave him. Fuchsia was amazed by this a cracked a joke about him having a thing for Sonic. Taking out Eggman later he'd join the Resistance in the battle at Eggman's fortress to help put in end to the Empires reign. however infinite created a sun the was joining to destroy everything and all they could do was watch. but to Gadgets surprise the ruby prototype was glowing and Tails concluded that it was the ruby was the only way to stop it, and Gadget knew what he had to do. he ascended to the top of Robotniks fortress and swung right into the sun the ruby then got rid of the sun and he fell back to the ground breaking the ruby. this angered Robotnik and he told infinite to go full time on fighting the resistance. Gadget would fight of Robotnik's forces until he noticed Sonic fighting Infinite. he'd join the fight and together he and Sonic would take down Infinite. they then ran into his fortress to destroy the power generator. destroying the generator they escaped just in time and the Resistance celebrated the Empires fall. but Robotnik had one last trick up his sleeve. the brought out his Mega Death Egg robot and Blaze, Gadget and Sonic would fight it until it changed to it's final form. when that happened Sonic and Blaze when into there Super forms and Sonic shared his power with gadget. they'd all became super and one by one would take out the Mega death egg robot and Save the day. After the War After everything was over they returned to the base and Tails told them there was still work to do but when they come together anything is possible. later Gadget would met Sonic outside the base and Sonic told gadget he did great and to keep moving forward and ever look back. Gadget thanks Sonic for all he did for him and they Fist bumped. Sonic ran off to his next adventure as he waved goodbye. Gadget feeling great would then swing off to met up with Fuchsia and Lot. during clean up they talked about there experience. Lot said he kind off regretted saying to was just a rumor and Gadget said not to worry, Lot smiled and continued working. Fuchsia was still dumbfounded by all that happened to them and she wondered if there lives would ever be as eventful again. Gadget told her that even if there life goes back to normal she should charish the good memories she had and he said who knows, they could be eventful again. she smiled and laughed and they all did they clean up duties. After clean up Gadget and his friends would go out and search for a new adventure. Friends *Fuchsia the Cat *Lot the Bird *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Enemies *Eggman Empire *Infinite *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Abilites *Grapple hook *Flame projection (requires burst wisp) *Quintuple jump (requires burst wisp) *Double Boost *Triple Boost Relationships Miscellaneous Type: normal Affiliations: The Resistance Possessions: Burst Wispon Headcanon sources Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes)